


Still you know I get lost in you

by kittenmichael



Series: Undress [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (astrid ruins sex with feelings), Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominant Michael, Kneeling, M/M, Making Love, Morning Routines, Objectification, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Calum, Submissive Luke, Threesome - M/M/M, dominant ashton, this is based off michael wearing a chain around his neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seven days,” Michael says. “Until we get back from Australia.” </p><p>Calum stares at the cock cage in his hand. It’s made of silicon and has a faint blue colour. Above the rings, there’s a lock with a key in it, already attached to a chain. The idea is making him nervous and jittery. He’s used to getting a couple of orgasms a day, so he’s not sure how he’ll cope with not coming for so long.</p><p>“Okay. Do it.”</p><p>or, Michael makes Calum wear a cock cage, and everyone has their fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still you know I get lost in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyluke (myhellismymind)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prettyluke+%28myhellismymind%29).



> this fic is based off this necklace
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIA! (i know this is like two months late im sorry okay) i love you a lot and it was so awesome to meet you and you are by far!!! my favourite american!!! i hope you enjoy the pornographic scenes i wrote down for you
> 
> ALSO (happy news for me ayy)  
> i went to a music festival and saw the artist whose lyrics i use for my smut fic titles live for the second time!!!

**DAY ZERO**

It’s calm in the living room. Calum’s sharing the couch with Luke and Ashton, season 6 of The Great British Bake Off playing on the TV. He’s not an avid spectator of this particular show, it’s more Luke’s thing, but he’s watching it without complaining. Today Ashton has decided that the existence of Luke’s orgasm for tonight depends on whether the cute Scottish lady is going to the next round. (Luke has been on edge all day, so Calum is interested.)

The hosts are about to announce the second challenge when Michael comes in. His presence grabs Calum’s attention, like it always does, and his heart skips a beat when he notices Michael is wearing the cute black sweater he bought him.

Despite the sweater paws, Michael manages to look authoritarian. Calum immediately puts his hands in his lap and lifts his head from Ashton’s shoulder.

“Babe, come here,” Michael orders. He doesn’t even look at his boyfriend when he does it, merely waving his hand.

Calum jumps up without hesitation and presents himself in front of Michael, hands behind his back and his head bowed.

“Drop your pants. And boxers.”  

He glances around the room first. Luke’s eyes are glued to the screen, where the Scottish lady forgot to turn on the oven, but Ashton is blatantly staring. His hands shake as he lowers his skinny jeans and his boxers down to his ankles, to appease his dominant. His nose brushes against Michael’s dick when he bends down, and Michael sighs approvingly.

“Don’t get hard,” Michael commands, and Calum whines. He can still feel Ashton’s curious gaze on him, which turns him on. Michael  _ knows _ that.

“ _ Calum _ ,” Michael growls as a warning, but it’s too little too late. “I told you not to get hard!” His chastising is accompanied by a hard smack to his bottom, making Calum whimper.  “Put your hands on your head. You’re staying here until you get soft again.”

Calum obeys straight away, upset with himself because he disappointed his dominant. Michael disappears in the kitchen, and he thinks of dead puppies and vomit.

The exchange has caught Luke’s attention, so now they’re both staring at him. It takes Calum fifteen minutes, but after recalling every horror movie he’s ever seen, Ashton yells: “Michael, he’s soft!”

Calum kind of wants to punch his best friend, who knows all about his humiliation kink, but he focusses on not getting a boner instead.

There’s measuring tape in Michael’s hand as he wanders back in. He smiles when he sees Calum and ruffles his hair. “Well done, pup.” Calum blushes.

Michael grabs Calum’s dick, and the boy nearly chokes, especially when Michael starts  _ measuring  _ it. It surprises him, because he’s not that small, and neither of them has a size kink. Nevertheless, Michael measures both the length and the girth, before he says: “Alright. You can pull your pants back on now. Enjoy your show.” He kisses Calum’s cheek, his hand brushing away some curls.

After bowing and thanking him, Calum sits back down. Ashton wraps his arm around him and sneaks his hand underneath his shirt to rub his stomach. Perhaps Calum doesn’t want to punch him anymore.

(A rather disappointing biscotti gets the Scottish lady kicked off the show. Luke cries.)

 

**DAY ONE**

Calum throws one last shirt into his suitcase, because he  _ knows _ Michael will steal one, and he doesn’t want to run out again. Wearing Luke’s shirts either turns Ashton on or it makes him insanely jealous. Both case scenarios usually end in Luke having a sore bottom, so he decides to come prepared this time.

Michael jumps on his bed, startling him. He puckers his lips, an obvious invitation for a kiss, so Calum gives in, but not without rolling his eyes.

“Can you come and sit with me for a moment? I need to ask you something.”

Calum stops packing to sit down next his boyfriend, who hands him a cardboard box. It’s got a FedEx sticker on it, but apart from that, it’s blank. Michael already cut it open for him, so all he has to do is open the flaps. When he does, he moans.

“Seven days,” Michael says. “Until we get back from Australia.”

Calum stares at the cock cage in his hand. It’s made of silicon and has a faint blue colour. Above the rings, there’s a lock with a key in it, already attached to a chain.

Michael notices him staring. “That one goes around my neck.”

“You did your research?”

“Of course. You know I wouldn’t try this otherwise.”

Calum nods. He  _ does _ know. Michael is a great dominant, he’d never let his submissive get hurt.

“What are the rules?”

“You wear it 24/7. No excuses. You still have to pleasure me. Perhaps others. The usual.” Calum blushes. “This will make coming hard and painful, but not impossible. So you still need a lot of self control, alright? You will have to wear panties, unless told otherwise, because it will hide the cage better.  Of course you can’t get off, and you can’t hump or touch yourself in any way. Pee sitting down and leave the door unlocked. Are you okay with that?”

Calum stays silent for a while, thinking it over. He has a thing for denial, and he’s fantasised about wearing a cock cage before.

“Alright, I’m in,” he decides.

Michael smiles at him, his arm wrapped around his waist. “I’ll print out the rules for you later so you don’t forget them. If your skin gets irritated, we’re taking it off. You  _ must _ tell me if you start changing you mind. I trust you, okay?”

Calum nods, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. The idea is making him nervous and jittery. He’s used to getting a couple of orgasms a day, so he’s not sure how he’ll cope with not coming for so long.

“Seven days, right?”

“Seven days.”

“Okay. Do it.”

Michael kisses his temple. “I love you. Whether we go through with this or not. I love you with all my heart.”

Calum stands up, pulling him towards the bathroom. He knows he’ll get hard if they do it in the bedroom. “I love you, too. Now get on with it.”

Michael rolls his eyes and grabs the cage from Calum’s hands. He searches the cabinets for a bottle of lotion, while Calum lowers his pants.

The action makes Calum tremble all over. Trying not to get hard only makes him get harder, so it takes him a while to clear his thoughts. The whole thing is just so  _ hot _ .

When he’s completely flaccid at last, Michael rubs some lotion on his cock, before slipping the cage on. It’s not as easy as Calum thought it would be, but Michael remains patient as always, careful not to hurt or upset his lover.

By the time Michael hangs the key around his neck, Calum is biting back tears.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Does it hurt? Did you change your mind? I’ll take it off if you want,” Michael offers, his hand rubbing Calum’s neck, but Calum shakes his head.

“I keep thinking of puppies getting into car accidents to stay soft, and, andー”

A few tears roll down his cheeks, and Michael cuts him off by pulling him into a hug, nuzzling Calum’s head in his neck. “Oh sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s just your imagination, alright?”

They stand there until Calum has calmed down. He’s still sniffling pathetically, but he’s stopped crying. Michael wipes his tears away, kissing him long and deep before saying: “Just one second, babe.”

He opens their bedroom door.

“Luke, you’re in charge of cleaning Calum’s dick!”

*

It’s been less than an hour, and Calum is already on edge. Both his and Michael’s luggage has been packed and is currently placed in the hallway. He’s standing in the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee, when Ashton comes in.

Calum chokes when his hand goes straight for his cock, squeezing it tightly. Ashton doesn’t let go though, his grip intact while his fingers fondle Calum’s dick and his balls.

“Is it really there?” he gasps. “Let me see!”

Calum blushes from head to toe, but he takes off his pants  _ again _ . He’s just glad that Luke doesn’t have such privileges, meaning this will be the last time he does this unless one of the dominants decides he gets to see it.

As soon as Calum’s underwear is at his knees, Ashton takes a closer look. His fingers trail down the exposed skin between the rings, and Calum moans loudly. He’s already getting hard, and Ashton coos at him.

“I’m, I’m not supposed to touch it,” Calum mentions, hoping his friend will leave him and his trapped dick alone.

“Michael said that I can do whatever I want with you!” Ashton smiles sweetly at him and squeezes his butt for good measure.

Calum groans. This is going to be harder than he thought.

 

**DAY TWO**

Calum rubs at his heavy eyes, skillfully turning on the shower knob while avoiding getting hit by the cold water. It always takes some time before it gets a pleasant temperature, something Michael has taken advantage of during punishments before.

Said dominant plasters himself against his back, his warm body protecting Calum from the cold morning breeze. Michael rubs Calum’s hipbone, drawing hearts because he needs his boyfriend to know that he loves him. His movements are slow, he’s still blissed out from their morning routine. Calum envies him. His eyes burn with sleepiness, partially due to the early wake up call and partially due to the little sleep he got the night before.

“I think it’s hot enough now.” Michael’s hot breath tickles Calum’s ear, and a shiver runs down his spine. Michael guides him into the shower, always gentle and patient when Calum can’t quite get his limbs to work just yet.

“You did wonderful, pup,” he praises him, washing his body with honey scented soap. It’s Calum’s favourite, leaves him smelling sweetly all day long, and Calum has noticed Michael put an extra bar in his suitcase. For emotional support, probably.

Michael’s fingers massage Calum’s sore knees. His hands then move upwards, slowly tracing the inside of his thighs and his bum, before trailing up his back. Michael likes to do that, just because he can. It’s a silent reminder that Calum’s body is his.

They take their sweet time shampooing each other’s hair and exploring each other’s bodies, something they never get tired of. Calum’s breath hitches whenever Michael’s hands wander too close for comfort, but Michael goes easy on him and mostly leaves his trapped dick alone.

When Calum pulls back the shower curtain, ready to wrap Michael up in the softest towel he can find, he nearly screams. On the cold, tiled floor of their bathroom sits  _ Luke _ .

He’s stark naked, kneeling in front of him with his head bowed and his hands behind his back. He’s shivering a little, and Calum wonders how long he’s been sitting there.

“Michael? What’s he doing here?”

Michael, who has taken matters into his own hands and is drying himself off, shrugs. “I ordered him to keep everything clean down there, since you’re not allowed to touch your cock in any circumstances. He’ll be here every morning until the cage comes off.” He then corrects Luke’s kneeling technique (“ _ Straighten your back a little more. Spread your knees.”) _ and gives Calum one last kiss, before slipping out of the bathroom.

It’s silent after that. Calum’s not sure Luke has been given permission to speak. After drying himself off and throwing on a shirt, he positions himself in front of Luke, who still hasn’t broken position. Calum’s a little proud, if he’s honest. He knows Luke and Ashton have been practising a lot lately, and this week is most likely the ultimate test. It never fails to amaze Calum how well Michael and Ashton work together, how they keep their plans so coordinated. Calum loves them a lot, and he kind of wants to get this over with, so he can tell them as much.

“Alright, go on then.”

It’s awkward, but it works. Luke nods and grabs some cotton swabs and more lotion. He stays on his knees while he dries Calum off, making sure his skin is moisturised to keep it from getting irritated. Luke’s  touches are gentle and light, and Calum’s thankful for Luke’s nimble fingers. He doesn’t think he’d be able to stand anyone else right now.

When Luke puts his hands behind his back, Calum knows he’s finished. He ruffles his wild blond locks playfully, “thanks, babe,” and leaves the boy in the bathroom.

“I love you,” he reminds Michael when he spots him in the living room. Michael grins and makes out with him until their taxi has arrived.

 

**DAY THREE**

Calum sits on the couch in their hotel room, Game of Thrones playing on his laptop. He finally understands why Michael is so fond of it; it  _ is _ very suspenseful and awfully addicting. Now that he’s started watching, he doesn’t want to miss a single second.

It’s a good distraction from the situation in his jeans. Though he gets hard more often, it’s quite bearable at the moment. That is, until the door swings open.

“Calum, take off your clothes.”

It’s not Michael, but Ashton that has entered. He plops down on the couch next to him, but doesn’t acknowledge him apart from the command. Calum’s quick to pause his show, shoving his laptop off his thighs and standing up in front of his friend.

He removes his shirt first, throws it on the floor carelessly. Then go his jeans, always a struggle. Ashton watches his every move, licking his lips without shame. His finger trails down Calum’s chest, and Calum freezes to let him do whatever he wants. The touch sends a shiver down his spine. He can already feel his cock getting hard.

Ashton strokes his covered dick, searching the cock cage through the panties.

He hums. “Actually, I think I’d rather you don’t wear any clothes today. I wanna see it. The whole time.”

Calum swallows and nods. “Yes, Sir.” He shoves down his underwear, wincing at how hard he is. Ignoring his own need, he drops down on his knees in front of Ashton, his forehead touching Ashton’s Converse.

“May I ask you a question, Sir?”

“Of course.”

“Where is Luke?”

It’s been at least three episodes since he last saw his friend, and he’s curious.

“He’s getting punished,” Ashton shrugs. “But I still want someone to pleasure me. Turn around. How tight are you?”

Calum moans. He squats, spreading his cheeks so Ashton can see his hole. Ashton’s finger traces his rim, light and slow, and Calum whines. It takes all he has not to rock back on Ashton’s fingers. They’re long, longer than Michael’s, and they fuck him so well. But that would be even more humiliating, would prove that he’s truly desperate, and it would make Ashton mad.

“You’re loose, but not as loose as you’d expect from a slut like you. I swear, there’s something up your ass at least half of the time. Let’s be honest.”

“You’re right, Sir,” Calum answers obediently. “I’m a slut, and I’m also a slave. You decide what I wear.”

Ashton spits on his hole, which startles Calum. He gasps, shivering as he feels it drip down his thighs.

“Open yourself up a little more.”

Calum whines, high in his throat. He’s weak for Ashton. His steady voice, how he seems so certain about everything. He radiates both calm and authority, and Calum is more than ready to throw himself at Ashton’s feet.

He scrapes the spit off of his skin, coating his fingers with it. He pushes three in straight away and hears Ashton gasp behind him. Moans fill the room as he fucks himself on his fingers. It hurts a bit, just enough to start fires in the pit of his stomach. He curls his fingers, rocks his hips, groans shamelessly while Ashton watches.

“Please, Sir,” Calum begs. “Please fuck me. Use me.”

Ashton swallows loudly. “Control yourself, slut. That’s enough. Go bend over the couch.” He tries his hardest to maintain his composure, but Calum can hear the way his voice wavers.

He turns around and bends over like Ashton instructed, legs spread and his hands braced on the couch.

Ashton stands beside him, doesn’t even take off his pants. He merely unzips his jeans and gets his cock out, his large hand on Calum’s bare thigh.

Calum doesn’t know when Ashton found some lube, maybe he’s been holding it this whole time, but he doesn’t care. He just wants Ashton to hurry up, Ashton, who’s taking his time.

Calum’s head is spinning, and his thighs are shaking with anticipation. Precome dribbles down the cockcage, wetting his skin. The breeze in the room feels heavenly, and he chases it, humps the empty air.

Ashton laughs loudly behind him. “You’re so pathetic.” He smacks Calum’s thigh, sending him flying forward. The sound echoes through the room.

“Hold still, slut. You’re just a toy right now. I’m gonna use your ass. That’s all you are to me. A warm hole to get myself off. A body I can do whatever I want with. Something I can humiliate, isn’t that right?”

Calum moans, Ashton’s words going straight to his dick. He curls his bare toes against the floor, clenches his fists. Still, his voice sounds undeniably pathetic when he speaks. “Yes, Sir. That’s, that’s,  _ fuck _ , that’s right.”

Without warning, Ashton slams into Calum. The boy keens, cursing his boyfriend and his stupid ideas. Ashton’s hands are on his hips, pushing Calum down on his cock. He thrusts mercilessly, and Calum wants to cry.

Ashton can be so rough, so primitive. He does what he promises; he treats Calum like a toy. It’s an act he reserves for Calum only, something Luke isn’t quite ready for just yet.

He moans loudly, pressing bruises into Calum’s skin.

Calum heaves, gasping for air. The room is spinning, sweat trickles down his skin, his cock aches in its cage. He fists the fabric of the couch tightly, his knuckles turning white. All he wants is  _ one orgasm _ , goddammit.

He tries to string a sentence together, or a word, something other than the moans and curses he’s been screaming. Spit is dripping down his chin, but if he lifts his hand to wipe it off, the force of Ashton’s pounding will sending him to his knees. He’s ready to start begging, has the pleas on the tip of his tongue, but it’s too late.

Ashton comes with a loud moan, his come filling Calum’s ass. He thrusts a couple times more, let’s his orgasm light up his body. Calum wants to cry.

Ashton stills at last and pulls out. Calum clenches around air, his thighs aching and fresh bruises blooming on his skin.

“Please, Sir,  _ please _ .”

Ashton ignores his begging and says: “Don’t clean yourself up. Let it dry.”

Calum shivers, his whole body trembling, and shrugs helplessly.

“B-but, Sir, the couch will, will get dirty.” He’s gasping still, struggling to steady his breathing.

“Then sit on the floor.”

His hands let go of the couch. He lowers himself on the floor, right at Ashton’s feet. The come gets smeared on the floor and all over his thighs, but he remains silent. He watches Game of Thrones and bites his lip until it bleeds.

 

**DAY FOUR**

Calum is sore the next morning. His phone buzzes underneath his pillow, and he shuts it off quickly before it can wake Michael. They’re not wanted downstairs for another two hours, but Calum heaves himself out of bed anyway.

He slips out from underneath the covers, tucking Michael in before removing his shirt and pushing his boxers down his legs. Though it’s a bit chilly in the hotel room, it’s nothing he isn’t used to by now.

Calum kneels in front of the bed, his legs spread and his hands folded at the back of his head. He presses his head against the floor and waits.

Michael is still in bed, sleeping soundly. It’s a routine they’ve had for about a year now, something they both need to keep their dynamics stable. The position Calum has to be in every morning isn’t that straining, nothing that will make his body ache. It’s perfect, really.

Their alarm clock blares loudly, startling both of them. Michael grumbles and pulls the duvets over his head, but he sits up anyway.

“Morning, pup,” he whispers, voice warm and gentle like the embrace Calum slipped out of thirty minutes prior. “Sleep well?”

“Morning, Daddy. Not really, I didn’t get that much sleep,” he answers honestly. “How would you like to use me today, Sir?”

Michael pats the empty space next to him, and Calum thanks him and climbs on the bed. He makes sure to stay on all fours, already catching on to what his boyfriend is thinking.

“Are you gonna be a good puppy for me today?” Michael asks, and Calum nods eagerly. He loves it when they do this kind of stuff, loves being at Michael’s feet and hearing his praise. Michael chuckles at his eagerness, ruffling his hair. “Go and fetch your collar for me, alright?”

Laughter chases Calum when he crawls off the bed, hurrying to their drawer on all fours. It used to hurt his knees, left them bruised for days, but by now he’s gotten used to it. He opens their night table with his mouth, clasping the collar between his teeth before nudging the drawer to close it again. He drops it in Michael’s lap, and gladly accepted the petting he gets in return.

Michael has propped himself up on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and the blankets pooling at his thighs. He looks gorgeous, still ruffled by sleep but eyes sparkling with mischief.

“What a great puppy you are. I’m so proud of you!” He coos, making Calum blush. “Let’s get your collar on.”

His fingers curl around the thick leather band. It’s pitch black, save for the elegant  _ “Property of Michael Clifford”  _ that has been etched into the back. Calum beams when Michael clasps it around his neck. He adores the pressure of it, the fact that he can  _ feel _ it weighing down on his neck. He never feels quite as submissive as he does when he gets to wear his collar.

Today, however, Calum wants more. His cock is aching already, and he wants any comfort he can get. So he kneels by the side of Michael’s bed, head resting on his lap. He can feel Michael’s dick underneath his chin, already half hard at the mere sight of Calum. He puts on his best puppy eyes and juts out his bottom lip, then begs: “Ball gag? Please, Daddy?”

Michael rolls his eyes at him, but he can’t refuse him anything when he looks like this. It’s such a wonderful thing to wake up to a naked boy kneeling in front of your bed, ready to obey every command and desperate to please you.

“God, it’s never enough for you, is it? It’s so hard to keep a slut like you satisfied.”

He reaches into the night table, fishing out Calum’s favourite ball gag. It’s black, to match his collar, and the ball is big enough to make Calum drool.

“Open your mouth.” Michael nearly gasps when Calum obeys him. His brown eyes are widened almost comically so, as he spreads his mouth open as widely as he can. Michael puts the ball gag in, tightening it around the back of his head. “At least this will keep you quiet,” he remarks.

Calum nudges his hand with his head in gratitude, perfectly content where he’s kneeling on the floor.

“Well, what are you waiting for? We’re not just gonna sit here all day. I can’t keep such a pretty puppy all the myself now, can I? Go get me your leash,” Michael commands.

Calum is already throbbing in his cock cage. It’s humiliating to carry things with his mouth, and there’s drool dripping down his chin. He couldn’t be happier though, and he hums when he hears the familiar click of his leash. Michael gives it an experimental tug, checking to see if it’s fastened the right way. The action cuts of Calum’s airway a little, and the boy whines out loud. He loves how Michael is both in control of his movements and his breathing, which leaves Calum at his mercy.

“Come on, I’m sure Ashton can’t wait to get a good look at that ass.”

**DAY FIVE**

Calum is fixing himself a cup of coffee when Michael walks in.

“Put that down,” he says, and Calum obeys. Michael looks a bit bored, as he says it.

His fingers grasp the hem of Calum’s shirt, and he pulls it over his head. Calum stands still, lets him do as he likes. It’s not his place to question Michael’s actions, not even when they involve his body. He lets Michael grope him, even though the touch shoots fireworks through his veins. He merely grasps the counter and grits his teeth.

His jeans and his underwear disappear, too, and Calum shivers as he stands naked before his fully-clothed lover.

“Follow me.” Michael doesn’t check to see if Calum does before leaving the kitchen. Calum is his slave; he doesn’t have a choice.

It catches him off guard when Michael doesn’t lead him to their bedroom. They end up in Luke’s room instead.

“Spread eagle, slut.”

Calum nods quickly, hands shaking as he crawls on the pristine white sheets. He wonders what’s in store for him, what on earth they could have planned this time. Michael isn’t going to tell him though.

Fluffy cuffs enclose his ankles, trap him to the bed. Calum’s breathing picks up, and he gasps when Michael spreads his legs. His wrists get attached to the bedposts above his head, rendering him entirely powerless.

Michael sits down next to him, his legs tucked underneath him. He rakes his fingers through Calum’s hair, soothing him.

“Behave, okay?”

And that’s when Calum realises that this isn’t Michael and him. It’s his chance, his last opportunity to call this off before Michael leaves him with their friends. Calum sends him a small smile.

“Yes, Daddy. I will make you proud.”

Michael presses a kiss on his forehead and closes the door behind him.

The room is silent for a while. Calum pulls at his cuffs, examining their tightness to see if they will cause discomfort during the scene. It’s unnecessary though; Michael would never leave him alone with half-assed bondage.

Calum’s hard already. His cock likes the idea of him completely vulnerable on the bed, every inch of his body exposed. He’s so caught up in his own defencelessness, that he startles when the door swings open.

Ashton leads Luke inside, his hand on the small of his back. Luke is blushing a little, and he pulls at his shirt, the only item of clothing he’s wearing.

“Go on, love,” Ashton coos. “You deserve your reward.”

Neither of them acknowledge Calum. They don’t even look at him.

“Thank you, Sir,” Luke whispers, never letting go of Ashton’s hand as he makes his way to the bed.

“You wore that plug so well, didn’t you? Let it stretch your little hole while you pretended for all the world that nothing was wrong.”

Ashton grabs Luke’s hips, steadies him as he places his knees on either side of Calum’s head, and Calum’s heartbeat picks up. What are they doing? Was Luke going to sit on him? Would he be able to breathe?

Ashton must have sensed his panic, because he continued his monologue, knowing it kept both subs calm.

“Are you going to ride it for me? Use Michael’s toy to get yourself off?”

Luke whines at the words, his thighs shaking as his bum hovers above Calum’s face. Calum licks his lips.

“Yes, Sir,  _ please _ . I’ve been so hard all day. The panties you picked out this morning were too tight, and they kept shifting whenever I moved during the interview, and I could see Calum’s cockcage through his jeans, and it was all so  _ hot _ , Sir.”

Ashton chuckles at Luke’s eagerness, and cups his cheek with his hand. It’s so big Luke looks lost in his hold.

“Calm down, baby. You’ll get off soon.”

He waits a couple more seconds, to tease Luke or to give Calum a chance to back out. Both remain silent, though, eager to follow his commands and please him.

“Alright, love,” Ashton says, making sure he has their attention, even if he’s only addressing Luke, “slowly lower yourself.”

Calum takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. His cock is throbbing, painfully hard in the silicone cage. He closes his eyes, but snaps them open again when Ashton hisses: “Eyes open!”

It’s definitely one of the most humiliating things Calum has ever done. Ashton spreads Luke’s cheeks, so his pink rim is exposed. Ashton was right. The plug has stretched him open, and his hole is clenching and unclenching around nothing. Calum wants to lick it, wants to let it fuck his tongue, but Ashton keeps Luke still mere inches from his face. He’s teasing them both, and Luke whimpers softly when he realises. 

“Go on then, slut. Go and make yourself come.”

Luke sits down on Calum’s face, still wearing his shirt while Calum is stark naked. Ashton is worse; he’s still fully clothed.

Calum licks Luke’s hole, moaning loudly when he tastes dried come. On top of him, Luke groans, clutching one of Ashton’s hands in his. The other has a firm grasp on Calum’s, and Calum is reminded of the meeting they had a couple of months back. They picked a sign for specific scenes where verbal safewords weren’t an option. The reminder is what causes Calum to leave all his worries behind and focus entirely on pleasuring Luke. He’s safe. They both are.

“Sir, Sir, it feels so good,” Luke gasps. “Can I grind on it? Please?”

Calum moans at his friend’s words, writhing on the mattress to try and get some friction. His cock is desperate for attention, but nothing seems to work.

“God, you’re such a slut, aren’t you? Always need to have something up your ass. You’re even worse than Calum.”

Luke cries out. “Please, Sir. I’m begging you. I know I’m a slut. I’m  _ your  _ little slut and you decide what goes inside me. So please, Sir. Please give me permission.”

The words leave Ashton breathless for a second, and Luke whines impatiently.

“Do it,” he commands.

Calum spreads his spit on Luke’s bum with his tongue. It’s gross, but he needs to make sure the skin is lubricated enough.

Luke starts grinding, dragging his hole all over Calum’s face. There’s spit dripping down Calum’s neck and even his forehead is glistening. Luke takes no mercy on him. He moves quickly and his thrusts are rough. He’s good at making Calum feel powerless and used.

“Lean down, baby. Doesn’t your cock want some attention? Don’t you want some more friction?”

“Yes, Sir,  _ please _ . May I?”

“Wreck it, baby. Cover it with your come.”

That’s all Luke needs to hear before sliding his cock across Calum’s face. The precome mixes with the spit, and Calum moans. He wishes Michael could see this. Could see how Luke grinds on his face like it’s a pillow, an object. How Calum can’t do anything but lie there and take it.

Luke speeds up as he gets more desperate. His grinding gets sloppy, and he takes the friction wherever he can get it. He tries to go for longer thrusts, so both his bum and his dick get some attention. After a while, he takes interest in Calum’s nose. He plants his bum on top of it, so it’s pressed up against his hole. Calum’s tongue darts out, and he licks the shaft of Luke’s dick and suckles on his balls. Luke keeps that position and starts humping, while Ashton laughs at him.

“Look at you! You look pathetic!”

It must be a ridiculous sight, but Luke is moaning so loudly that he has to be enjoyable as well. He starts begging Ashton for release, thanking him for all the pleasure he’s bringing him even though it’s  _ Calum _ who’s doing all the work.

“Go on, baby. Come. I promised Michael we would get his toy dirty.”

Ashton’s encouragement sends Luke over the edge, and he screams high and loud when he comes all over Calum’s face and chest. He keeps going, wanting to get the best out of his orgasm, and Calum is struggling to keep up.

Luke’s come gets smeared all over his face and it drips down his chest. Luke’s thighs are covered in it as well, his muscles quivering against Calum’s skin.

“There you are, sweetheart. All done,” Ashton says, his voice calm and soothing. “Let’s get off now, okay? I’ll help you.”

Ashton’s arms grip Luke’s thighs right in time before he collapses on top of Calum, his body way past exhaustion.

He whimpers and mumbles apologies to Calum. It’s the first time he’s acknowledging him.

Ashton releases Calum, and Calum curls up on a ball, his body pressed against Luke’s. His face is still wet, probably the grossest it’s ever been, but Ashton has left the room with the promise of juice and washcloths.

Luke pants beside him, and Calum stares at him, tries to drink in the phenomenon that is Luke Hemmings post orgasm.

His cheeks are flushed. In fact, his whole body is. His lips are bitten raw, and there’s some blood on his chin. His hair is fluffier than it usually is, with tiny curls here and there. He has an innocent look in his eyes, a sharp contrast with the things he was screaming earlier.

His chest is still heaving when he turns to Calum and whispers: “thank you.” It’s so sincere it makes Calum’s stomach churn. Because the thing is, Calum is  _ jealous _ .

He sees Luke’s soft cock and the starry-eyed look he sports, and he wants that, too. He wants Michael’s cock in him and Ashton’s cock in him, and he wants to come.

Ashton enters the room, handing both boys a cup of ice cold orange juice and starts cleaning them up. Luke helps Calum, because he’s trembling too much to hold his cup by himself.

“You both did wonderfully,” Ashton praises as they cuddle up in bed. He lies in the middle with his hands around the submissives.

Calum’s cock is still rock hard, and he’s hurting, but he keeps his mouth shut. He nuzzles his face into Ashton’s chest, his fingers digging into his hip. Tears drip down his cheeks, and Calum is glad when Ashton doesn’t mention it.

 

-

_ 4.21AM _ . The red numbers the alarm clock displays are mocking Calum. He’s been staring at them for hours, has been listening to Michael’s steady breathing since they turned off the lights four hours ago. His cock is hard, and Calum is  _ desperate _ for release.

It pains him a little to see Michael sleep so peacefully, blissfully unaware of the agony his boyfriend is experiencing. Because that’s exactly what it is. Straight-up agony.

His heart won’t stop pounding in his chest. His ears are ringing. His whole body is shaking uncontrollably. His thoughts are racing. All he could think about is Michael’s mouth on his dick, suckling on the top because Michael is a tease and deepthroating is something only sluts do. He wants Michael’s cock inside him, while Michael presses him up against the wall. He wants the painful sensation of his cock being trapped between his body and the kitchen table, grinding mercilessly because Michael keeps thrusting into him. He wants his favourite vibrator up his ass, the thick one that is just long enough to reach his prostate. Calum wants an orgasm  _ goddammit _ .

His need leaves his head spinning. His hips buck involuntarily, searching for friction that isn’t there, and Calum has never felt so humiliated before in his life. He’s gasping, moaning and writhing. Michael doesn’t react.

Calum stares at him, at his peaceful body. He’s sleeping without a blanket, his shirt pooling around his ribcage, exposing his V-line. The silver key lies innocently on his chest. It shimmers in the faint light the alarm clock bathes the room in. Calum hesitates.

Just one orgasm. One chance to get relief before he locks himself up again. It’s staring right at him, mocking him like the 4.45AM burned into his brain.

His trembling fingers move on their own account, tracing the silverwork. Its uneven surface, the smooth bow, the cuts, the pointy tip. Calum moans again, curling his toes at the thought.

“Get the handcuffs.”

Michael’s warm hand encloses Calum’s, trapping it on his chest. Calum’s breath hitches, and even though the curtains are drawn shut Calum is certain he sees stars.

“Daddy, please. I wasn’t, I was just, I was just feeling it, Daddy.” Calum rambles, even though he knows he’s been caught red handed.

“Calum, get the handcuffs.”

“But, Daddy, Iー”

Michael’s voice is deep, heavy with sleep still, and it radiates dominance when he speaks. “If you don’t shut up right now, you’re sleeping on the floor.”

Calum swallows, but he doesn’t utter another word. He knows Michael will go through with it. He always does. Michael isn’t lenient, he doesn’t give in unless Calum uses his safeword.

Calum knows better than to turn on the lights, so he fumbles around in the dark, shuffles to their suitcase inch by inch. He finds the handcuffs with ease. They brought several pairs, fluffy ones and metal ones. Calum doesn’t hesitate to grab the latter. Though he’s aware his wrists will ache in the morning, he knows he deserves it. He was about to go behind Michael’s back. He needs his dominant’s guidance right now. 

“Here you are, Daddy,” he whispers politely when he crawls back in bed.

Michael hums at Calum’s choice of cuffs, notices Calum has already stretched out his hands in front of him. “Good boy,” he praises, and he closes them around Calum’s boney wrists. “Go back to sleep now, alright?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Calum sighs. His need hasn’t disappeared, but Michael’s calming aura soothes him.

Michael knows this, too. He pushes his warm body against Calum’s, pressing the boy against his chest. He’s half hidden by Michael’s arm, which is wrapped around him protectively, and his cuffed hands rest in front of him.

“It’s okay, pup,” Michael whispers, when Calum starts sniffling. “I know you can do this.”

 

**DAY SIX**

Calum is irritated when he kneels down in front of Michael’s bed. His hands are resting in front of his head, dried blood covering his wrists. That’s not the reason he’s upset, though. He knows he deserved that, and he’ll take it in stride. The truth is, Calum doesn’t know what’s got him feeling like this. The whole world simply rubs him the wrong way today, but he still kneels perfectly on the floor.

It’s cold, and he hopes Michael will wake up soon. He doesn’t. Calum makes him come, and let’s Michael lead him to the bathroom.

His thoughts trail to Luke, the fucker, who’s probably kneeling on the hard tiles right now, and takes his sweet time massaging Michael’s scalp. He ends up giving him a full body massage, rubbing his back and pulling at his fingers to relax his hands. He kisses him up and down, and blows him, too.

“An apology,” he whispers in Michael’s ear, “for waking you up last night.”

Michael rubs Calum’s wrists again and again when he complains about the aching, and their skin is wrinkled by the time Michael reaches for a towel.

Luke is still kneeling perfectly, and Michael praises him. Luke’s  _ thank you, Master  _ sounds wet and shaky, so Michael ruffles his hair, letting Luke rest his head against his bare leg for a moment. Luke closes his eyes and sighs gratefully, comforted by the warmth of Michael’s skin. Within seconds, though, Michael darts out of the door in search of Ashton.

Calum makes sure to stand extra close to Luke, so his nose is nearly pressed against his pubic bone. Luke doesn’t comment nor does he move away, because he’s not allowed to. He grits his teeth and cleans Calum’s cock cage, dropping to the floor when Calum leaves at last. -

Before the day is over, it all goes wrong. Calum’s tongue runs faster than his mouth, but that’s simply because everyone around him is a little shit.

Michael growls loudly, his fingers tangling Calum’s hair. Calum growls right back. His other hand curls around his bicep, gripping it so hard its traces will be noticeable tomorrow. Michael drags him to the couch, silent as he pushes Calum over it, with his head down.

Calum thrashes in his hold, kicking his legs and scratching at Michael’s arms with his nails. When Luke hands Michael a pair of handcuffs, he hisses: “Traitor.”

The cuffs feel cold around his still aching wrists, and he shivers. Every time he moves his head, fighting to free himself, it makes his scalp sting. He knows he’s only hurting himself by protesting, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

Despite his struggling, Michael shoves down Calum’s jeans and underwear until they confine his ankles. Calum bristles in frustration. He’s trapped, bare for all to see.

Before Calum can catch his breath, Michael smacks his bum. He hits hard and painfully, an attempt to ground Calum. Calum groans, his skin set ablaze by Michael’s hand.

“Wait, I’ll hold him open,” Ashton offers, which only infuriates Calum even more. He growls and screams when Ashton’s fingers pry his bum open, exposing his hole to Michael, who doesn’t hesitate to spank him there.

The pain intensifies, and his chest is heaving. He’s so  _ embarrassed.  _ He’s bent over the couch, with his head down and his ass up, and his best friends are staring at him while his boyfriend punishes him.

Once his hole has turned a pulsing red, Michael moves on. His bum is burning excruciatingly already, so he starts spanking his thighs, where the skin is even more sensitive. Michael doesn’t give Calum a break between the slaps, doesn’t rub his skin after hitting him.

“Are you ready to apologise yet?” He asks. His voice is calm, which infuriates Calum.

“No,  _ fuck off _ .”

Tears stream down his face, and he sobs pathetically when Michael turns him around and lands a few hard smacks on his trapped dick.

Luke is staring at him with wide eyes, and Ashton’s fists are clenched. He’s probably itching to give Calum a few smacks himself, but refrains because he respects Michael’s authority.

“You’re such a  _ fucking _ brat, you know?” He fumes.

Michael pauses his slapping, and Calum freezes. It startles him when Michael starts manhandling him again, pushing his legs up and spreading them, so he can get to the skin between Calum’s hole and his balls.

His hand feels tight around Calum’s skin, but it doesn’t feel restrictive anymore. It strikes Calum as guiding, as something to hold onto, and his resolve starts crumbling. He braces himself for the next few smacks, willing himself to take them for Michael.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he wails, and Michael’s hand freezes on his skin. Calum gasps, pushing up against to the warm hand. It feels soothing against his burning skin.

Without warning, Michael pulls him up by his hair.

“Look at me,” he insists, and Calum looks him in the eyes. He doesn’t look angry, not even annoyed. If anything, he looks comforting. But then he smacks Calum’s cheek. It’s a full arm swing, one that sends Calum stumbling. Michael catches him though, and his hand rubs at Calum’s irritated skin.

“Consider that a reminder not to disrespect me again, okay?”

Calum nods vigorously, his head spinning as he sways in Michael’s grip.

“Are you still so eager, you little slut? Still so desperate for some friction? For someone’s hands on you, no matter who it is?” He doesn’t get a chance to reply before Michael continues. “Rub yourself against my leg then. Go on. Show Ashton and Lukey how much of a whore you are.”

Calum swallows. He’s hard already, has been this whole time. Friction will make his dick ache in the cock cage.

“Yes, Daddy.”

He humps Michael’s leg, wincing in pain. The action leaves him dizzy, and he gasps when the whole room spins around him.

“I can’t,” he admits, sighing in relief when Michael frees his hands.

“Come on, try again.” Michael’s voice is surprisingly gentle, and he braces a hand on Calum’s shoulder, steadying him.

Calum thanks him, and starts grinding again. It leaves him breathless, dancing across the thin line between pain and pleasure. He closes his eyes and loses himself.

“Moan my name.”

“Daddy,  _ Daddy _ ,” he whimpers, nuzzling his head in Michael’s hand.

“Now stop,” Michael commands, and Calum looks up at him in confusion, not trusting Michael to let him off the hook so easily. “Go hump that chair. And moan Ashton’s name while you’re at it.”

Calum is grateful for Michael’s guidance as he plasters himself all over the chair. They all laugh when he starts humping it like a dog in heat. It’s pathetic, but Calum can’t stop.

“Such a little slut, aren’t you? So desperate. Look at you, humiliating yourself like that. We can make you do whatever you want,” Ashton ridicules him. Calum can feel himself blush, but he stops moaning pleading  _ sir _ s to say: “You’re right. I’m your,  _ fuck _ , I’m your little toy.”

“Stop again,” Ashton orders, and Calum complies like the good little slave he is. “Go hump the desk. This time, you get to moan Luke’s name. Luke, who you left kneeling on the bathroom floor this morning.”

Calum winces, but he crawls off the chair and staggers over to the desk. It’s not the right height, so he has to bend down a little to reach it. His hands grasp the edges, knuckles turning to numbing shade of white.

“Luke,  _ Luke _ ,” he moans, even though it makes his skin crawl. “ _ Luke _ .”

Luke looks overwhelmed by the whole thing, clutching Ashton’s arm where he’s sat on the couch. He’s shaking a little, though nowhere as much as Calum is.

Ashton is ready to point at something else, but Michael stops him and says: “That’s enough.”

He strides forward, catching Calum before he sinks down to the floor. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he whispers. His arms pull Calum into a hug, pressing his shaking body against his own.

“Alright, everybody out!”

Calum hides his face in Michael’s shirt, until he hears the door close. He welcomes the privacy. He’s too vulnerable right now, and Michael knows that.

“Come on, let’s sit on the couch, alright?”

Calum nods meekly, letting Michael carry him. Once they’re seated, he glues himself to Michael’s chest. He wants to disappear in it, be enveloped by his warmth and comforted by his heartbeat.

“I’m sorry for misbehaving,” he whispers.

Michael shushes him. His fingers trace patterns on Calum’s back, hearts and words and doodles. It’s silly, but it’s grounding. Calum loves the feeling of Michael’s thick fingers digging into his skin, reassuring him that he’s still there, even though there are few parts of Calum that  _ aren’t _ touching Michael right now.

“It’s your hormone balance, love. You have too much testosterone after not getting to come all of a sudden. Your body isn’t used to this, and that made you irritable.”

Michael’s rationality never fails to calm him, whether he just coloured out or he messed up at a concert. He knows exactly what to say and where to touch Calum to make him feel better, which is why Calum trusts him so much.

Once Calum’s body has stopped shaking, Michael calls Luke and Ashton back in. Calum apologises sincerely, hugging Luke with an extra bit of love. After they make amends, everyone settles down on the couch.  _ Stranger Things  _ plays on the TV, and Michael goes to lay Calum down on his chest, but Calum slips on the floor. He sits by Michael’s feet and rests his head on his lap. Michael hums approvingly, placing a hand in Calum’s curls. Within the next ten minutes, Calum’s fast asleep. He didn’t wanna watch this show anyway.

 

**DAY SEVEN**

Calum is putty in Michael’s hands when he lays him down on their bed. Michael had planned on changing the sheets at first, but now that he sees Calum curling into their softness, chasing the familiarness of their smell, he’s glad he didn’t.

His boyfriend is beyond exhausted. Calum hasn’t slept well in a week, and there are dark circles around his eyes. The constant grinding and aching drained him, left him completely at Michael’s mercy. Michael understands now, why dominants are so in love with cockcages.

“Baby?” He whispers, trying to get Calum’s attention. Calum stares up at him with eyes widened in adoration. They somehow look even more brown now, when they threaten to swallow Michael whole. Calum’s lips look plump. They’re a little swollen from the constant lip-biting, and the kisses Michael insisted on giving him through-out their flight home.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Would you like me to get a set of extra hands or would you rather keep it intimate?” Michael asks, hands wrapping around Calum’s thighs. Calum melts underneath his touch. A soft sigh escapes him as he sinks further into the covers.

“Just you, Daddy,” he whines. “I only want you.”

The words warm Michael’s heart, and he squeezes Calum’s hip to convey the message. Calum gives him a gentle smile, before reaching out to Michael’s shirt. He clutches the fabric in his hands and pulls Michael closer to his chest.

“Will you make love to me now?” He asks, pressed flush against Michael’s skin. The words are whispered into the nape of his neck, and they’re followed by a biting kiss.

Michael hisses, “of course, love.” His fingers dig into Calum’s hips, stealing away their gorgeous tan colour where skin meets skin. His heart skips a beat when Calum spreads his legs wordlessly, invites him into his warmth.

Despite the harsh words Michael spits out during sex, Calum’s body will never leave him unbothered. The vulnerability Calum carries when he offers himself to Michael, trusts him to make him feel good, it makes Michael’s head spin.

“So gorgeous,” Michael whispers between Calum’s thighs. They’re trembling with exhaustion already, or perhaps it’s exhilaration. Michael knows Calum has been dreaming about this moment; he heard his boyfriend’s whimpers in the middle of the night.

Calum whines, his hips bucking. Michael has to move away to avoid touching him.

“Want me to take this off?” He’s gentle when he taps the cockcage, but Calum still moans out loud. Even the hot air of Michael’s breathing is too much for him.

“Yes, please,” Calum begs. “Please, Daddy, take it off. I’ll do, I’ll do anything.” His glassy eyes are glued to Michael. Calum is already on the verge of tears. With his plump lips and messed up hair, he looks sinfully innocent. “Anything,” he adds as an afterthought, “anything for, for  _ you _ .”

Michael gasps, moving one hand to palm himself through his jeans. It’s selfish, he knows, pleasuring himself while Calum is writhing underneath him, desperate for his attention.

“You don’t have to do anything today,” Michael soothes Calum. “Just have to lay there and take it, alright?” He kisses Calum’s thighs, smiling kindly when Calum lets out toothsome little moans. “Can you do that for me, baby? Be my little doll and let me do what I want with you?”

Calum nods eagerly, his trembling hands grasping the pillow behind him. He looks beautiful like this. The contrast between his tan skin and the white sheets, the sinful things they’re about to do and the lovely expression on his face. He bites his lip when Michael starts taking off his own clothes, revealing the tiny key. The sight of it and the promise it bears leave Calum’s mind spinning. He can’t see anything but Michael, feels only his soft, warm skin and the gentle breeze his breathing causes.

“W-wait,” Calum whines, and Michael freezes, his hand cupping Calum’s cheek. His eyes are scanning Calum’s face, searching for signs of discomfort or fear. This is the reward, the big climax; Calum can’t possibly red out of this. Michael wouldn’t know how. “Will you,” Calum gasps. “Will you hold me?”

Michael sags in relief, answering Calum’s request with a kiss. There’s no tongue, no submission or domination. It’s just a way to get closer than before.

It complicates things for him, but Michael couldn’t possibly say no to Calum, so he frees one hand and entwines his fingers with Calum’s. His thumb traces Calum’s tattoo, and Calum sinks back further into the blankets.

“Are you ready?” Michael asks, because he needs to hear it. Right now, everything is overwhelming for Calum, so Michael wants things to happen on his terms.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready,” Calum nods. “Please, take it off.”

Michael fumbles with the lock, tries to touch Calum’s cock as little as possible to avoid hurting him. They both tense up when they hear a click, and Michael freezes for a second when the cockcage comes off.

But then Calum squeezes his hand so hard Michael has to fight the urge to pull back. Tears are running down his cheeks, dripping down his chin and staining the blankets. Michael feels his boyfriend’s panic mimicked in his own chest. His heart aches as he watches Calum struggle to breathe, gasping for air while clutching Michael’s hand.

“Hey, hey,” Michael soothes, fighting off his own fear in favour of calming Calum down. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Just come for me, alright. Let it go. Let everything go. You’re doing perfect. So good for me, baby.”

Michael’s voice comforts Calum enough to keep him from hyperventilating. The reassurance that he’s being good stills his fear, but it’s not enough.

Michael can point out the very second Calum starts coming, knows him too well to let it happen like this. Calum can’t keep his eyes open during his orgasm, but Michael doesn’t want to risk him feeling alone. So he does the only thing he can think of and lies down on top of Calum.

He buries one hand in Calum’s curls and wraps the other around Calum’s waist. His leg finds a spot in between Calum’s, and Calum seizes the opportunity to rut against his thigh. With his face nuzzled in Calum’s neck, he whispers words of praise into the hot skin. Calum’s nails run down his back, setting the skin there ablaze.

“Come for me, Calum. You’re doing so well. You’re always so pretty for me, aren’t you?”

When Calum comes down from his orgasm, they don’t move. They stay there, glued together, and try to calm their erratic breathing.

“I love you,” Calum admits, his voice strained.

“I love you, too.”

Michael holds Calum closer than ever. There are no layers separating them, no roles or eager eyes. It’s just the two of them, lying in bed together with their sweaty skin and teary eyes.

“Are you with me?” Michael whispers, lifting his head from Calum’s shoulder to catch his gaze.

Calum nods, his tongue heavy in his mouth when he speaks: “Yes, I’m here.” He smashes their lips together, too exhausted to kiss properly. He reassures Michael: “We can continue.”

Michael lets his fingers trace Calum’s skin while he untangles them. He stays close, scared Calum’s wet skin will leave him shivering if Michael’s not there to warm him up.

“I’m going to rim you,” Michael announces, and Calum whimpers. Michael lifts Calum’s legs and puts them over his shoulders. The knot in his stomach tightens when Calum doesn’t protest, when he lets Michael do what he wants with his body. To Michael, there is nothing as thrilling as Calum’s eager submission.

With great care, Michael spreads Calum’s cheeks. Calum’s skin is still sensitive from his punishment, so Michael tries not to hurt him too much. He’s reminded, though, when Calum moans loudly, that his attempts are pointless. Calum loves the pain, and it doesn’t surprise Michael when Calum pushes back against his fingers to worsen the burning.

But all of that is forgotten when Michael drags his tongue across Calum’s hole. His boyfriend goes slack underneath him, his legs spread even wider to give Michael better access. Michael licks again, pushing his tongue past the rim this time. Calum gasps, his breathing picking up again. Michael’s actions send fireworks through his whole body, making his toes curl and his heart skip a few beats. His face scrunches up in pleasure, and he grasps the pillow to keep from crying out.

That’s not what Michael wants though. Evil as he is, he starts suckling on the ring of muscles, coating it with spit before blowing on the sensitive skin. Calum’s hole starts clenching desperately, and Calum’s moans fill the room. He splutters and swears, mixes cries of Michael’s name with whines and gasps.

“Please, Daddy,” he purrs. “More.”

And who is Michael to deny him? He relishes in the movements Calum’s body makes. The twitching muscles, his clenching ass, the trembling and the fruitless grinding that Calum has no control of. Calum’s body truly is Michael’s.

Michael starts fucking him with his tongue, adding his fingers when Calum moans so loud it makes both of them blush. Calum’s back arches off the bed, his fingers curling into the sheets, and then he comes with Michael’s name on his lips.

“Thank you,” Calum whines. “Thank you, thank you, Daddy.”

Michael isn’t sure whether Calum knows what he’s saying anymore. His eyes are squeezed shut, his face turned sideways so he can press it into the fluffy pillows. It’s his second orgams, and by now they’re both covered in his come.

“Alright, baby,” Michael says. “Think you can do another? I haven’t finished making love to you. Do you remember our agreement?” He struggles to hide his own weakness, how desperate he is for Calum. One of the hardest parts of scenes is keeping his composure, staying calm and collected while Calum falls apart underneath him.

Calum nods eagerly. “Yes, yes,” he whines. “I’m your little doll. I’ll take whatever you give me, Daddy. I’ll lay here and be pretty for you.”

Michael growls when he hears those words. Calum is a work of art. Michael doesn’t know what he did to deserve him, to have him presented to him, all desperate and pliant. He grasps Calum’s arms, moves them around a bit to see if Calum means his words. He does.

With his fingers pressing into Calum’s bruised ass, he spreads his cheeks. When he pushes inside, Calum catches his gaze. With his misty doe eyes spread wide open and his lips bruised, he asks: “Do I look pretty, Daddy?”

Michael’s hips stutter, and he pushes all the way in. Calum’s words steal the air from his lungs. He struggles to find a response, too lost in the tightness of Calum’s ass squeezing mercilessly around his cock to arrange his thoughts. He settles for nodding, his jaw slack and his hands gripping Calum’s thighs.

He pulls back out and thrusts again. “Yes, baby,” he gasps. “You look gorgeous for me. Come on and spread your legs a little wider. Bare your throat. Show me how much you want it.”

Calum follows his commands seamlessly, laying his hands above his head so he’s all splayed out for Michael. Michael takes that as his queue to mark him up, bites mean kisses into the sensitive skin of his neck. He loses it entirely when Calum starts mumbling: “Take me, take me.”

He speeds up his thrusts for a moment, moves his hands to the headboard to push into Calum with all his strength, just long enough to have Calum yell those wicked words at the top of his lungs. Once he’s satisfied, he slows down again, and the mood changes.

Michael glues himself to Calum’s skin, Calum’s cock trapped between their chests. He wraps Calum’s legs around his back and pushes one hand in his hair.

“Come on, pup,” he whispers into Calum’s sweaty curls. He grinds slowly, kissing every inch of skin he can reach. Calum whines underneath him, crumbles underneath his fingertips.

The pleasure Michael feels is unprecedented. He’s never felt so in sync with Calum before. Every resolve, every boundary, every wall Calum has ever built is gone. He’s boneless in Michael’s hold. It terrifies and exhilarates him, but mainly Michael is so  _ so  _ in love.

Michael wraps his arms around Calum’s body, and Calum tangles a hand in his hair. With the other, he steals Michael’s hand and places it on his tummy, right where he feels Michael’s thrusts the most.

They go on like this, whispering sweet nothings and clawing at each other’s skin to get closer, until Calum starts whining incessantly into Michael’s mouth. His breathing is erratic, his fingers buried in Michael’s sweaty hair, his toes curled in pleasure. No matter what Michael’s does, he can’t silence the whining.

“What is it, baby?” He asks. “What do you need?”

“I need you, Daddy.  _ Fuck _ . Just you,” Calum whimpers. “I missed you. Missed having you inside me. Please don’t leave.”

Michael presses him impossibly closer, thrusts harder and deeper until Calum’s moans get higher.

“I won’t ever leave, okay? Go on, Calum. Come for me,” he encourages, revelling in the way Calum arches off the bed. He clutches Michael against his chest, muscles trembling underneath his skin. Michael keeps hitting his prostate dead on, even when Calum finally comes.

He moans loudly, pulling Michael’s hair. His hole keeps clenching around Michael’s dick, squeezing it tighter than Michael can handle. Calum digs his teeth in Michael’s collar bone to calm himself while pleasure knocks the air out of his lungs.

Michael, too, comes when Calum moans his name. Then they’re both lost to their orgasm, holding on for dear life while they struggle to come down from their high.

Calum’s tears drip down his cheeks, mixing with the sweat glistening on their skin. Michael kisses him through his sobs, rocks him against his chest and locks him in his embrace. It’s terrifying for Calum, to let go completely, to trust Michael as much as he did all week.

“There you are, baby. So pretty for me. Always so good,” Michael praises, his lips an inch from Calum’s. “I’m so proud of you.”

Calum just stares at him, all words lost in his exhaustion. It’s okay. Michael doesn’t need anything other than the way Calum presses himself against Michael, his body enveloped by Michael’s.

“Let’s get you something to drink, okay? If you’ve drank something, you can go to sleep.”

Calum paws at Michael’s arm, and Michael understands. He shushes him, rakes his hand through his hair. “I’m not leaving, baby. Is it alright if I call Ashton?”

Calum hides further in Michael’s embrace, but he nods anyway. “Just Ashton.”

“Just Ashton,” Michael assures him, before freeing one hand to cover Calum’s ear, the other covered by his chest. Then he calls his best friend.

Calum is already half-asleep when Ashton walks in. He’s carrying a glass of ice cold juice with a blue straw to help him drink. There’s a tiny pink heart stuck to the bottom of the glass, clearly Luke’s doing. Michael takes the glass from Ashton and sits back against to headboard, so Calum can lean against him while he drinks.

Ashton takes a seat on the side of the bed. “May I?” His hand is stretched out towards Calum, who’s sipping the drink lifelessly, plastered against Michael’s bare chest.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Michael says, and Ashton brushes the sweaty curls out of Calum’s face. Calum winces, staring up at Ashton with fresh tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Hey, hey,” Ashton chastises. “Don’t do that, okay? We’re all very proud of you.” When Calum doesn’t seem to believe him, Ashton continues: “What you did was incredible, Calum. It was hard and straining, both mentally and physically. Yeah, you upset Luke, but you apologised and took your punishment in stride.”

Calum’s voice is nearly inaudible when he speaks. “You’re not mad?”

Ashton smiles kindly at him, stroking his cheek. “Of course not, baby. I love you. We all do. I’m so proud of you.”  

Calum closes his eyes, reassured, and sinks back against Michael’s chest. Michael gets the hint and wraps his arms a little tighter around him. “I love you, too.” Calum falls asleep before anyone can something else. When he wakes, he’s still pressed against Michael’s chest. But he’s lying nose to nose with Luke, Ashton’s arm wrapped around both of them. Chastity was hell, and Calum’s not sure if he ever wants to do it again. But the pleasure it brought, the trust, it was all worth it. Calum gives a Luke a gentle kiss on his nose and falls right back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> how many more of these do i need to write before y'all are gonna discuss your kinks with me on tumblr.com
> 
> either way: i may start posting drabbles set in this universe (which is, ahem, the real universe ofc lbh) on my tumblr aka cutesymichael so if you wanna see a certain side of this dynamic (pairing? fluff? things being awkward? a new kink they try it?) hmu kay
> 
> love you!!!! thanks for reading!!! pls let me know in the comments below whether this pleased u
> 
> (please reblog it here i will love you forever)


End file.
